Speak
by Blumacaw13
Summary: Nico and Pedro. Nicole and Pedi. Not much difference in name. Completly coincidental. But when you compare their personalities, you've got a big difference. Throw in a couple of girl snatching, boy snatching rivals and some crazy parents, you've got a story. NicoxOC PedroxOC JewelxBlu
1. Meet Nicole and Pedi

Two small female canaries darted through the sky with a female cardinal. "YEAH-HEAH!"

"Whoo!"

"Kiara, c'mon, stop dawdling, man, we're gonna miss it!" The cardinal laughed as the three of them swooped into a nearby samba club.

"Ah, we made it!" Kiara puffed. The other female canary, Nicole, and the cardinal, Patricia (Pedi), stared at the stage and saw a canary and a cardinal just like them but male singing away. Macaws, parrots, cockatoos, heaps of birds were dancing to the rhythm.

"Nicole, you still wanna go up there?"

"This is our time, and I always follow every opportunity!" After the males were finished, Nicole and Pedi flew up to the stage. The male canary and cardinal, Nico and Pedro, stared up in awe.

"Um, hi… everyone, I'm Nicole, and this is, Pedi…We're gonna sing for you today!"

"Everybody clap your wings to the beat, here we go." Nicole began to sing,

"_With my words, across your face,  
You're making up stories of your own.  
Little bits of white paper,  
In pockets deeper than you know._

You painted black upon the whitest lies  
You've seen them fall, you have seen them rise,  
You painted black upon the whitest lies, lies, your lies."

Nicole them began to clap as Pedi took over.

"Push play, stop rewind  
You drown your heroes in red wine.  
Push play, stop rewind,  
You drown your heroes in red wine.

Close enough to see your hands sneaking out of his embrace  
Paper thin, whispering, breaking in

You painted black upon the whitest lies  
You've seen them fall, you have seen them rise,  
You painted black upon the whitest lies, lies, your lies."

They were both stunned by who started singing next. Nico and Pedro rose from the crowd and began to sing.

"Push play, stop rewind  
You drown your heroes in red wine.  
Push play, stop rewind,  
You drown your heroes in red wine."

Then Kiara, the shyest girl in Rio began to sing.

"Waking up but staying down, your hero's left ya, bleedin'  
Your breath is playing in the background  
Don't waste it, ain't comin'!"

The whole club began to sing.

"Push play, stop rewind  
Aaaahhhh  
Push play, stop rewind  
You drown your heroes in red wine  
Push play, stop rewind  
You drown your heroes in red wine!"

Pedi screamed the next bit over the crowd (Still chanting the chorus) in a beautiful voice and sang the end.

"Waking up but staying down, your hero's left ya, bleedin'  
Your breath is playing in the background  
Don't waste it, ain't comin'!"

The crowd went nuts!

…

Later, Nicole sat at the bar, talking to the bartenders, Nico and Pedro's fathers, Carlos and Skeeter. Nico came behind her and put his bottle cap over her eyes.

"Nice singing, girl. Name's Nico."

"Nicole." She shook his wing, and then gave his bottle cap back. Jewel flew over with Jasmine and Savannah. Bobby was too busy dancing with his father.

"Nico, who's this?"

"Jewel, Nicole." Nicole waved shyly. Savannah cleared her throat then began to speak.

"Are you Uncle Nico's Girlfriend, Miss?" Nicole laughed at that. She got down from her chair to look Savannah in the eyes. "No, sweetie, I just met your…" She looked back at Nico, who was looking at her with a flirty smile. "…Uncle Nico. And I am going to pummel him if he does not stop looking at me like that!" He frowned and spun around. "I didn't catch you kids' names."

"I'm Savannah, this is my sister Jasmine."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss." Jasmine smiled.

…

Pedro sat on a crate, staring at the dancing birds in the enormous crowd. "Hello!" A feminine voice rang in his ear. He screamed and fell off the crate, but was caught by the wing by a female cardinal. "Damn, you're heavy!"

"I try to work out." Pedro smirked as the female pulled him up. "Name's Pedro."

"Pedi." Pedro took this small moment to stare at her. She was beauty itself, but why did she seem so nervous?

"You okay?" Pedi didn't reply. Was she…sleeping? "Pedi!"

"AHHH!" Pedi screamed, staring upwards to look Pedro in the face. Her face was wet with tears. There was something strange about this female. She was nervous. She'd fallen asleep in two seconds flat, and she must've been crying when she looked down.

"Are you okay?" Pedro asked again, this time worried.

"Yeah."She stared forwards, as if the sound of the music was taking her somewhere.

…

Nico had tracked down Nicole after her so called 'break'. He found her standing outside, standing on a branch, looking towards the stars. He decided to watch for a few minutes before going to talk to her.

"Please…Just give me one more chance."

"For what?"

"Ahh!" She fell from the branch, causing Nico to lean forward and catch her, pulling her up onto the branch. "You scared the heck out of me! Sneaking up on me like that!"

"One more chance for what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Prince Charming." Nicole snapped.

"I'm just gonna stick around until you tell me."

"Well, you're gonna be here for a while."

"I bet I can get it out of you."

"Really, how?" He reached out a wing to her, but she slapped it away with her own. "Don't you touch me. Don't you-don't-," Nico began to tickle her, making her laugh hysterically. "Nico! Stop! Stop it!" She giggled. "Okay, I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" She yelled. Nico placed his wings by his sides.

"Okay, spill." She opened her beak and yelled,

"SYKE!" And she was gone.

'I like this girl already.' Nico thought, chasing after her. As she began to slow down, thinking she'd lost Nico, She smiled. Before she was tackled to the ground by the male canary. They both panted.

"Gotcha, Nicki."

"Oh, you did not just call me that."

"Well, I just did, so…" They smiled at each other, looking each other in the eye. Their smiles disappeared and they jumped up and dusted themselves off.

"We better go back in there."

"Yeah, Pedro's probably looking for me so I'm just gonna…yeah."

"Yeah." Nico left, but Nicole stayed behind and sat under the tree.

…

Pedro watched Pedi's actions from on the same crate they were on before. She was dancing confidently with another cardinal. Pedro immediately got jealous. That guy was his rival.

_**All My Life I've been good but now**_

_**I'm Thinkin' 'What The Hell'**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby,**_

_**All my life I've been good but now, whoa 'What the hell'**_

She giggled as she danced with him.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Bruno, Bruno Carmen. You?"

"Pedi. Just Pedi."

"You are a beautiful dancer, darling." Pedi blushed. Pedro danced around and played a beat, beginning to sing with a random macaw. They sang the song 'Timber' And Pedi just got into the dancing more.

"This is so fun." Bruno swung her out and then swung her back into him, and they smiled at each other.

Jewel watched Pedro's expression. She then watched Bruno and Pedi. "I see."

"See what? She's just having fun!" Blu smiled.

"Look at Pedro. He likes her, Bruno knows he likes her, so he's going to get with her, and then dump her off and break her heart like a player. I know what that bird is like. Pure evil."

"He's not evil, Jewel."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Okay, good point."

"As always." Jewel smiled. Rafael hopped over.

"Hey amigos, You seen Nico anywhere?"

"Um, no, actually."

…

Before Nico could head inside, Nicole flew up to him. "Nico!" He spun around.

"Oh hey Nicole. She pulled out an identical Bottle cap to the one he lost in the Amazon.

"I saw you wearing one of these around the club once. It's strange seeing you without it. Here," She placed it on his head. "It's yours."

"Thank you Nicole." She kissed him on the cheek, then walked over.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah," He pulled the bottle cap off and stared at it, "Tomorrow."

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter of my return to Rio writing. Hope you thought it was better than last time!**

**The songs:**

**Pushplay- Miriam Bryant**

**What The Hell- Avril Lavigne**

**Timber- Pitbull ft. Kesha**


	2. Maybe the name 'Nicki' means something!

**A/N: Thanks to Crexis and my friend Punkinz for reviewing! Thank you to Crexis for your helpful criticism and for following. **

**Here's chapter 2 out of 1000… (Just kidding)**

A white cat kicked furiously at pebbles on the path, her amber eyes filled with anger and despair. Her ear was cut and her fur was messy and absolutely filthy. A tuft of messy fur sat on her head like hair, slightly curled at the end. A wedge-tailed eagle with a chipped beak, clipped claws and crooked wings stumbled up behind her.

"Sheila, don't you think we should-,"

"Mikol."

"I'm just saying we should-,"

"Mikol."

"Maybe we should-,"

"Mik-ol." She finally snapped, shutting him up.

"Yes Shelia." Shelia flicked her hair and they continued.

"Soon, I'll have that stupid canary that killed my brother, and finally avenge him, and then kill and destroy everything she loves." Shelia walked a bit ahead of Mikol, who began to mimic her.

"…And I'll finally avenge him, and then kill and destroy everything she loves!" He waved his wings and mimicked her chuckle, "Not that you could do anything without me." He looked forwards to see Shelia in his face.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Uh, my beak! I can't eat anything without my beak!" He rubbed his beak. "My precious."

"Nice choice, stick with that." She walked ahead again.

"'Nice choice, stick with that!' I'll stick with what I like thank you very much." Kiara, who had been watching them from the bushes, gasped.

"Oh my god! I gotta tell Nicole!" She darted off towards the forest, worry filling her ice blue eyes.

…

Pedi had slept at the club that night. So had Pedro. Pedro couldn't have slept after watching that. He sat with his head flat on the bar table. "Pedro? Can I talk to you?" He lifted his head up to look at the speaker, who turned out to be Pedi, who flicked her Rihanna-like hair. She began pushing him into the janitor's closet, where bird-sized cleaning tools sat. She crossed her arms and glared in his direction, her sea-green eyes not moving an inch from her serious stare.

"What is your problem?!" She asked.

"With what?"

"You kept looking at me funny last night, what was that all about?!"

"I'm outta here." Pedi held the door closed, forcing an angry, fake smile, nodding her head smartly. "Okay. I'm sorry, it's just…That's a strange place to put a piano."

"Huh?" Pedi took her wing off the door and began to look for the said piano. Pedro got out just as Pedi figured it was a trick and locked the door. "PEDRO! LET ME OUT!"

"Sorry Pedi, but you don't know what Bruno's like. I'm doing this to protect you."

"PEDRO!" But he was gone.

…

Nicole danced around, her feathered (mind the pun) hair style in a pony tail, belting out a song.

"…_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving Imma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today…" _Nico, who had been watching, stared at the female as she dusted herself off.

"That was amazing." He said, stepping out of the bushes. Nicole let out a startled scream.

"Oh, Nico, it's you." Nicole smiled, "You scared me!" Nico smiled too.

"That was the aim." Nicole's expression fell.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked.

"No, I'm just joking, Nicki!"

"Stop calling me Nicki."

"Okay, Nicki." Nicole eyes filled with rage, before she slapped him right across the face, knocking him over and leaving a red mark. She then stormed away. "Come on, can't you take a joke? I was kidding!"

"Yeah well what if the name 'Nicki' means a lot to me, you ever think about that?" She yelled over her shoulder before flying away. Nico paused for a moment, and then flew after her.

"Nicole, wait!"

…

Pedi managed to knock down the locked door of the closet Pedro locked her in, with a bucket of mop water, and a mop. She found Pedro sitting at the bar laughing with a few friends. "Pedro!" Pedi snapped.

"Oh crap. Yeah, Pedi?" He turned to face the angry female.

"This is for locking me in the janitor's closet!" She tipped the water all over him and then punched him straight across his face, knocking him to the ground. His friends laughed as Pedi flew off in the other direction. Pedro could hear Bruno laughing from across the bar, and he pounced onto the laughing cardinal, and the two of them brawled. Kipo, the club owner, saw this and pushed them away from each other.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" He yelled. "I don't know what the hell caused this, but you two stay outta my club until further notice!" Kipo put his wings on his hips, watching as the two cardinals left the club. Once they were outside, Bruno punched Pedro again, the same place Pedi had. Pedi watched from the entrance. As Pedro got to his feet, Bruno circled him.

"Seriously, Pedro, you fight like a girl."

"That's because the only birds I need to fight are jerks like you that go around breakin' hearts." He spat.

"I know. It's so fun. Now I just need to do it to the girl you fancy! Ta-ta!" Bruno chuckled, flying off. Pedro's eyes filled with anger.

"I tried to warn her." Pedi watched as Pedro walked off, tilted her head in thought, and then followed.

**A/N: There is chap 2, now tell me if you're excited for next chapter through a REVIEW!**


End file.
